


The One and Only

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bill appreciates Eve for who she is.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny/Bill Tanner
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff prompt table’s prompt ‘fawn’. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta and Lin for helping me with the title.

Eve had always disliked men who’d fawn all over her like she was some kind of a damsel in distress, something beautiful but oh-so-breakable. She’d tried pointing out to them that she was anything but — hell, she was known as the woman who’d nearly killed the infamous 007 — but she’d had to stop in disgust when all it did was get them even more eager. 

Not Bill Tanner, however. 

Bill had never shown any sign that he regarded her as anything other than the highly capable field agent slash bodyguard and secretary to M that she was, and for that Eve was eternally grateful. 

Bill, she’d learned over long days at the office and evenings spent at various pubs as co-workers celebrated a successful mission (or commiserated over a botched one), was an entertaining friend and a trusted companion and, most importantly, someone she always felt comfortable around. 

So it really was no surprise to anyone (except for Bill himself perhaps—he’d been adorably astonished at her request) that she’d eventually asked him out on a date. 

He’d said yes right after though, and they’d had a lovely date that finished with Eve getting the best sleep she’d ever had next to a lover and a fulfilling brunch together in the morning. 


End file.
